A Chat With Iruka
by Sushi4Brains
Summary: There's only one way to deal with Kakashi's excuses and tardiness and Iruka knows how to get to the bottom of the matter expeditiously. Established relationship. Iruka/Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING: This story contains a PUNISHMENT SPANKING, M/M, Iruka/Kakashi _**

**_ WARNING: This story contains a PUNISHMENT _****_SPANKING, Iruka/Kakashi_**

Hatake Kakashi was a man who feared very little, cool logic and many times, battle-honed instinct dominated his mind when facing an unknown enemy; he'd size up their skills, counter their jutsus with his own, and call it a day.

It's astounding then how such a tiny scrap of paper had him shivering in terror. "_Hatake-san, meet me in my classroom when my shift ends_," the note read. "_I have a matter to discuss with you."_

Reading between the precisely lettered lines, he knew he was in deep dippity do.

Stopping by the mission room to wheedle out of whatever trouble he was in, would only result in a more exacting 'discussion', so that was out.

Iruka's shift was over in less than fifteen minutes and he knew he'd better arrive at the appointed place long before Iruka did.

_Maybe my punctuality will result in his leniency._ He shook his head woefully. _Nope, that didn't work last time either. _

Taking to the rooftops, he propelled himself toward the Academy, fear and dread intensifying with each leap.

Slightly winded, he took the stairs two-by-two to the third floor. The long dark corridor leading to Iruka's classroom was so deathly silent he could hear his own rapid heartbeat echoing off the pine paneled walls.

He gave up wondering how intense their 'discussion' would be time around. Thinking about it too much did nothing to loosen the tightly knotted bundle of nerves where his stomach usually resided.

Silently standing before Iruka's homeroom, he shuddered somewhat. Peering into the room, the rising moon illuminated a lone object sitting between Iruka's desk and the student's desks. His breath caught in his throat.

There in the middle of the room sat a solitary straight-backed chair, on its seat lay one hairbrush, and one small, thin leather strap.

A cold trickle of sweat ran down his spine.

Removing his flak vest, he neatly laid it beside the stack of graded homework. His hitai-ate joined the vest and his hip pouch carefully lay to the right of his vest. Iruka, he learned, was very strict about having everything in its proper place.

With leaden feet, Kakashi took his place. Standing before the chair with his head bowed in submission and his hands folded below the curve of his bottom; he waited.

There he would remain, contemplating the implements of his chastisement…waiting for the footfalls which foreshadowed his abasement.

In the distance, he heard the slow, measured footsteps he dreaded…yearned for. His stomach anxiously constricted, adrenaline rushed through his veins, as the stirrings of arousal prickled throughout his loins.

The door creaked opened with excruciating deliberateness. Kakashi dared not look up.

He heard Iruka boldly stride toward his desk; he could feel Iruka's eyes critically inspecting each piece of the purposely folded equipment. Iruka did not turn when he addressed him, a fearsome indication of how angry he was.

Iruka's tone was authoritative, his voice deep. "Hatake-san, do you know why I wished to speak with you this evening?"

"No sir." whispered Kakashi meekly. Kakashi knew Iruka knew he was lying.

From the corner of his eye Kakashi saw the flare of chakra which preceded Iruka's placement a silencing jutsu on the room itself. With a second chakra flare, the classroom's windows and the pane of glass at the door were turned into one-way mirrors. Kakashi swallowed audibly.

With his back still toward Kakashi, Iruka inquired, "When did you return from your last mission, Hatake-san?"

"Three days ago sir," came the tentative reply.

"Were you injured on your mission?" Iruka's voice tone was incredulous; he already knew the answer before he asked.

"No sir, I was not."

Suddenly…silently, Iruka stood before him, his warm breath ruffling Kakashi's hair gently.

"Tell me Hatake-san, what was our agreement about your duty when returning from missions uninjured?"

"I am to report to you directly within two hours of my return Iruka-sama," he respectfully breathed.

Iruka stood chest-to-chest with Kakashi; his own hands clasped behind his back. With his lips close to Kakashi's ear, he angrily whispered, "I am not be trifled with Hatake-san."

Returning to the desk, Iruka commanded, "Our discussion will commence in exactly sixty seconds; prepare yourself."

It took precisely forty-three seconds for Kakashi to strip down to his underwear, neatly fold his uniform and assume his previous position.

Circling him slowly, evaluating every twitch of lean muscle under smooth pale skin, Iruka took his place beside the chair. Gathering the implements in his left hand, he took his seat.

Under the fringe of his long dark eyelashes, Kakashi saw Iruka's crooked finger, beckoning him to step forward.

Obediently, he draped himself across Iruka's warm and itchy cloth-covered thighs. Kakashi's fingers twined around the cool wood of the chair's legs, his breathing ragged.

Iruka's left forearm rested against the small of his back. Once more he felt Iruka's eyes trailing a searing path from his curled toes to the nape of his neck.

Without warning, Iruka's palm made contact; the force nudged him forward, painfully pressing his arousal against Iruka's firm thigh. It snatched his breath away.

Time stretched as Iruka meticulously addressed every inch of his pinkened bottom. He'd been concentrating on biting his lip to remain quiet, so much so, he didn't realize the moment Iruka stopped spanking. There was a slight tug at the waistband of his underwear, and Kakashi lifted his hips without hesitation. Kakashi braced himself for the fall of Iruka's palm, but it never came.

The bite of the leather strap took him by surprise, repressed a surprised gasp. The strap's aim was repetitive and unerring. The backs of his thighs were on fire, and he gripped the chair's legs as if his life depended upon it.

He heard the strap hit the floor, but he didn't have a chance to catch his breath; the back of the thick hairbrush landed powerfully...

Kakashi squirmed away from it or tried to but his small movements forced his arousal into the space between Iruka's thighs. Iruka's response was to quickly and very tightly hold his thighs together, trapping him.

This time when the hairbrush fell, there was no mercy. The pace was blistering and Kakashi felt himself breaking inside.

Hot tears were threatening to slide from Obito's eye; Kakashi no longer had the will or strength to hold them back.

His shoulders slumped in surrender, but just then, the hairbrush loudly clattered to the wooden floor.

Iruka graciously allowed him to lay there to compose himself, his incredibly gentle fingertips tracing over the patterns the hairbrush and strap left in their wake.

"Will we have to have to discuss this matter again in the foreseeable future Kakashi?" was Iruka's quiet enquiry.

"No sir, we will not."

"Well then, I believe our discussion has concluded." Iruka helped him stand to his feet, his eyes still lowered, and his legs rubbery.

"You will make yourself presentable, and meet me at my home in ten minutes." Iruka waited patiently as Kakashi gathered up the discarded implements. "You are dismissed Kakashi."

"Thank you Iruka-sama."

Iruka didn't respond instead he kept his back to Kakashi as he quickly redressed.

Uncertainty thickly woven in his voice, Kakashi asked, "May I have my other gear now sir?"

When Iruka turned, all traces of anger were long gone; he wasn't smiling, yet he sounded pleased. Holding Kakashi's outer gear in his hands, he whispered, "Kai" and the jutsus on the room melted away. "You've used up three of your ten minutes Kakashi. Better hurry."

"Yes sir," Kakashi murmured with a polite bow.

Once outside the Academy, Kakashi allowed himself a broad grin, before taking to the rooftops again.

_Sometimes being tardy has its perks._


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This story contains a description of the aftermath of a punishment spanking (male/male sex).**

**WARNING: This story contains a description of the aftermath of a punishment spanking (male/male sex).**

Walking up the stairs to Iruka's apartment was pleasurable torture. The stiff fabric of his new uniform pants rubbing against the rising welts on his tender thighs caused the zipper's placket to press against him almost painfully.

Fumbling for his keys, he almost forgot to send a pulse of chakra into the wards first. The tingle of electricity went directly to his burgeoning erection. Safely inside, he leaned against the back of the door, removed his shoes and practically raced toward the bathroom.

It completely slipped his mind that the finicky water heater in Iruka's complex took its sweet time just to get tepid, and he desperately wanted Iruka's bath drawn and ready before he arrived. No matter, a small warming jutsu would ensure the water remained at the proper temperature until needed.

Once the tub filled, he stripped out of his clothes, depositing them in the wicker hamper outside the bathroom.

_Perfect timing,_ he thought when Iruka's keys dully clanked in the container beside the front door.

Iruka's sigh as he melted into the living room couch was his cue to take his position beside the tub. Slowly, he knelt. His heels tucked under his sore bottom, his hands resting palm down on his thighs and his head lowered.

"Kakashi, come here please," Iruka called out.

He was kneeling beside Iruka's outstretched legs in a flash with Iruka's favorite dark blue silk robe draped over his forearm. "Was there something you wished to tell me Kakashi?"

"Yes, sir," Kakashi cleared his throat. "With your permission sir, I wish to express my gratitude for your earlier correction."

His was tempted to look up when Iruka's answer didn't come immediately. _Was he still angry?_

Rising to his feet Iruka said, "Permission granted Kakashi." His lust laden voice inspired a ripple of pleasure within Kakashi.

Knee walking toward him, the top of his head level with Iruka's waist, his hands trembling slightly as he ran slender fingers upward to his belt. "May I sir?"

Tan fingers reached out to grasp the soft silver hair, pulling him closer with a possessive growl. He threw the robe in the direction of the couch, hoping it reached its target. Kakashi emboldened now, reached out to stroke the growing bugle to the left of Iruka's zipper. Forcing himself to breathe deeply, Kakashi undid the button and zipper slowly, carefully reaching inside.

Iruka's fingers were massaging his scalp, encouraging him to move faster; Kakashi happily obliged. Moist heat radiated toward his fingers as his mouth watered. Inching his pants lower, Kakashi's tongue slipped forward of its volition, greedily lapping up the bittersweet beads of Iruka's arousal.

His patience abandoned long ago, Iruka tugged Kakashi forward. Kakashi adapted quickly, his cheeks hollowed; his tongue hotly curved around Iruka's girth. Tightly wrapped inside the hot, wet cavern, Iruka threw his head back, his hips moving ever so slightly.

With Kakashi's forehead pressed against his groin, Iruka tipped Kakashi's head back abruptly. "That's enough Kakashi… for now", Iruka said firmly. "I want to admire my handiwork."

Struggling to keep the disappointment from his voice, Kakashi answered, "Yes sir."

"Stand up Kakashi," came Iruka's gentle order. Iruka's warm hands explored Kakashi's chest, stopping briefly to tease and pinch a nipple. He chuckled lightly when a soft whimper escaped Kakashi's lips. "Spread your legs for me Kakashi," whispered Iruka. Kakashi complied at once.

Iruka's hand glided over Kakashi's erection with long upward strokes. _It was almost too much, yet not enough. _ Suddenly, Kakashi felt the cold hard steel of the cock ring sliding down and clicking into place. Another soft whimper issued from Kakashi lips.

Grabbing his hand, Iruka lead Kakashi to the bedroom instructing him to arrange himself for Iruka's viewing pleasure.

"You know what to do now, don't you Kakashi?"

He couldn't conceal the tremor in his voice this time, "Yes sir…"

A sharp slap to his already sensitive bottom and then Iruka gently pushed him toward the bed, "Go on then."

Crawling toward the center of the bed, Kakashi grabbed the pillows from the headboard, placing them where Iruka wanted, directly in line with the dresser's wide mirror. He lowered himself, hips pressing into them softly.

Behind him he heard Iruka removing the rest of his clothes hanging them on the hook behind the door. Then there came the sound of the nightstand's drawer opening briskly and closing softly. Kakashi felt the slight dip in the mattress beside his ankles when Iruka straddled his legs.

"Looks like you were a naughty boy Kakashi," Iruka told him while he uncorked the bottle of mineral oil. "The hairbrush always makes your bottom so incredibly red and the strap made your thighs so pink…mmm…so beautifully punished."

Iruka's words were making him harden agonizingly. He needed friction, but rubbing himself against the pillow without permission would displease Iruka immensely.

Iruka's hands and lips made their way up his thighs and over his bottom. Within seconds, he felt two thick fingers circling his entrance. "I can't wait to feel your hot bottom against me when I'm deep inside you."

Kakashi raised his hips, "Please sir, I need you," he pleaded shamelessly.

"I can't promise you I'll be gentle," Iruka breathed. "Watching you take your punishment like a stoic naughty boy," his fingers slipped in, "always makes me want to take you hard…deep…and fast."

Kakashi couldn't stop it; he pushed back onto Iruka's fingers wantonly. "Please sir…I'm yours, to do with as you wish."

Iruka's fingers disappeared. Now slathered with oil, Iruka pressed into the warm tight heat slowly, relishing Kakashi's groans of pleasure. Right before he reached the part of him that would make Kakashi lose himself completely, Iruka withdrew without explanation.

Turning his head slightly, Kakashi watched in the dresser's mirror as Iruka poured a bit more of the oil into his palm. Kakashi was practically salivating as Iruka methodically stroked himself. Iruka caught him looking and rewarded him with a lascivious smile.

The next thing Kakashi saw was Iruka left hand slamming down on the mattress beside his face. His toes curled as Iruka began rocking into him relentlessly…powerfully.

With each snap of Iruka's hips, the friction from the pillows was driving him insane. Suddenly, Iruka leaned back, lifting Kakashi's hips to release the cock ring. His large hand wrapped around him, stroking him in time with his deep thrusts.

"So hot…so tight Kakashi," he heard him husk into his ear. "Love making your bottom tender…you were so responsive to the hairbrush… and the strap... its making me harder just thinking about it."

Kakashi very nearly howled when his orgasm hit. Iruka was getting close too, his thrusts becoming deeper and more erratic. His nails dug into the front of Kakashi's thighs as he came with a shout muffled between Kakashi's shoulder blades.

They both collapsed, their ragged breaths mingling together as they shared a tender kiss. Rolling to his side, Iruka dragged Kakashi with him. Soft spikes of silver hair tickled his chin as he rubbed Kakashi's back.

"Sir," Kakashi breathed, "I love being your naughty little boy, but if I start showing up on time for things outside of missions, people will get suspicious. I have a carefully crafted reputation to maintain you know."

"Don't be silly Kakashi," Iruka teased, "But if it ever takes three days after a mission to turn in your report, I won't be as lenient as I was this time."

With a sleepy, sheepish grin Kakashi answered, "I'll be good sir, I promise."

_Good thing Iruka couldn't see Kakashi had his fingers crossed._

Fin (this time I mean it)


End file.
